


Creating the bride

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal makes a perfect man from various body parts. Frankenstein AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating the bride

Hannibal Lecter was a well-regarded man in society. Despite being very handsome and rich had no wife.  
He had a history with the beautiful Alana Bloom, only to lose her to another suitor.  
Some say his dark desires drove her away, but jealous tongues will wag uncontrollably.  
Lecter was a physician, though he was well off enough to not have to work.  
But his restless mind demanded an occupation.  
Lecter had dark secrets, but so did all the aristocracy.  
He was courteous and kind so no one cared for rumors.

*  
In secret he was depriving people of their lives, trying to create the perfect man.  
He was seeking to defy the maker.  
He had decided to use a woman’s hands, but she must be strong and capable.  
He lured a peasant girl to his bed, and then killed her gently while she slept.  
His sister had lovely eyes, and soon a disease claimed her.  
She would watch him beyond death.  
He waited for the time, to defy the maker and create life, a life that would be all his.

*  
The storm happened, and Lecter brought his rag-tag creature to drink up the lightning.  
The body trashed and was born into a new life.  
The lovely eyes looked at him. “Master?” asked a raspy untried voice.  
“Yes my love,” he said. “You are alive.”  
The creature looked at him with a curious look.

*

Hannibal decided to give his bride a name.  
He once loved a lad who died young.  
He named the bride Will after him.  
He would have a good life with his sweet love.

*  
“How was I made?” asked Will, looking at the scars on his body.  
“You are an image of him,” said Hannibal.  
“I have no memories,” said Will.  
“You are fresh and new. You shall weave your own destiny.”  
“I will depend on you to show me.”  
“Excellent, “ said Hannibal.

*  
Will soon made friends with some stray dogs that he brought home.  
Hannibal let him.  
He didn’t introduce his bride to anyone but the local chief of police, Jack Crawford and his wife Bella.  
*  
“Who is he?” asked Alana.  
“A friend,” said Hannibal.  
“He looks odd,” said Alana. “All those scars..”  
“There was a fire. He was burned.”  
“Poor thing,” said Alana.   
Hannibal nodded.  
Alana now worked as a doctor, since her husband was dead.  
She didn’t know his torso was now Will’s.

*  
Will saw his master working on dead bodies. He thought it odd, but kept quiet.  
He owed his life to him after all.  
*  
One night the thunder scared him and he walked to his master’s bedchamber.  
“I’m sorry,” he said. “I can’t sleep.”  
“It’s fine,” said Hannibal. “Come sleep beside me.”  
“Is it alright? I heard some men in town talk of men sleeping with men and they said it was a sin.”  
“They didn’t mean sleep.”  
“What did they mean?” asked Will, eyes wide.  
“I shall teach you presently.”  
“But if it’s a sin..”  
“Many things are sins in the eyes of men..just don’t speak of this to anyone..”  
“Can I sleep here?” asked Will and his master nodded.  
Will settled beside him, and soon fell asleep. He would learn what Hannibal meant soon enough.

*  
Will walked into Hannibal’s bedroom again, and he had less room for doubts now.  
“I’ll show you something,” said Hannibal.  
“A sin?”  
“Probably.”  
Will found himself writhing under his master’s sure touch as he was brought to climax with hands and eager mouth.  
If it was a sin, it was also pleasure beyond imagining.

*  
Will came home with a black eye.  
“Who did this?” asked Hannibal.  
“Some angry men,” said Will.  
“I shall teach them a lesson.”  
“Don’t,” said Will. “They don’t matter. They fear what they don’t understand.”  
“You are wise. “  
“I want to see more of the world.”  
“So you shall. But stay with me.”  
“I would never leave.”

*  
He mostly saw the dogs, and they understood him better than people ever could.  
At night he kept coming into his master’s bedroom, learning new pleasures.  
He heard people say terrible things about Hannibal, but he paid them no heed.  
*  
Will went to the town and met a man who spoke of his master.  
“He’s evil,” said the man.   
Will froze and started choking the man.  
He fell dead to the ground.  
“I’m sorry..” he said and fled.  
He told Hannibal.  
“Don’t concern yourself. Just learn your strength and don’t do it again.”  
“I took a life.”  
“You didn’t mean to,” said Hannibal proudly.  
“No. “  
“We have our own rules.”  
Will nodded.  
*  
He thought of leaving, but he loved his master too much. People still shunned him, but he had what he needed.  
*  
Hannibal had his perfect man, and was content. He had defied his maker, and he would pay in death. Until then he planned to enjoy life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt: Hannibal is Victor Frankenstein,he secretly creates his ideal man from spare body parts. His assistant can be Franklyn or Price.  
> So the thunderstorm happens and Will comes to life. He's beautiful to Hannibal, and he's curious about humanity. Hannibal lets him roam and he makes friends with dogs and is shunned by the ordinary folk for having scars.  
> He's torn between love for his creator and a wish to leave.  
> Bonus if he's referred to as the Bride of Frankenstein rather than the monster.


End file.
